


If The World Was Ending

by NinjaSpaz



Series: Twitter Fics and Drabbles [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drifting Apart, Finding each other again, Light Angst, M/M, Natural Disaster, Open Ending, but it's all fine i promise, inspired by a song, no one dies, they're both alive at the end, twitter drabble, well no one we love dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSpaz/pseuds/NinjaSpaz
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi drift apart after high school. When Oikawa returns to Japan, he reaches out to see if there's anything of their old friendship left.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Twitter Fics and Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701859
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020





	If The World Was Ending

**Author's Note:**

> There was a surge of IwaOi angst on Twitter about a month ago and I swore I wouldn't contribute but then I heard [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jO2wSpAoxA) and maybe I just had them on the brain because of all the threads and headcanons on the TL but it gave me very IwaOi vibes and I decided to add to the pain but to also make it soft for the love of GOD. These boys have been through enough and, while I do throw some stress and tension at them here, it does all work out. I will not hurt you like that this day.
> 
> Edit 12/7/20: Adding this as contribution to IwaOi Week Day 7 since it satisfies the Reconnection prompt!

_I know, you know, we know_  
_We weren't meant for each other and it's fine_

_But if the world was ending_  
_You'd come over, right?_

After graduation, Iwa and Oikawa drift apart. It was only natural that the physical distance would eventually translate to emotional distance. They each had their own lives to live, things they had to do for themselves, and those lives just got busy, you know? They used to talk a couple times a week, at first. Then it was a couple times a month. Then it was just a quick text on holidays and birthdays.

Years go by.

Oikawa returns to Japan and takes some time to visit Miyagi before settling into his new life with his new team in the city. Home is mostly the same as it was when he left it, but it’s also colder somehow, darker. It takes him a couple days to discover the missing piece of the picture.

He schedules a visit with the high school team, to visit his old coaches and encourage the new generation. It isn’t until he walks through the gates alone that he realizes why everything feels off.

He hasn’t thought of Iwaizumi since the routine text at New Year’s. What is he doing these days, Oikawa wonders. They must have talked about it. The last he can remember of it though is Iwa saying he was moving to Tokyo for a job. Oikawa can’t remember what the job was for. It wasn’t to play for a pro team. There’s a bitter taste on his tongue as Oikawa tries to remember why Iwa quit volleyball despite his promise to beat him all those years ago.

The high school students are enthralled to meet him. He signs autographs and answers questions and gives pointers for the first forty-five minutes of practice. Just when coach has about had enough, he helps set them to task. He spends the rest of the practice assisting coach with making them run drills and offering commentary on the potential of the young players out on the court.

There’s a pair of second years who seem really in sync with one another. They remind him of himself and Iwaizumi. When he says so, coach agrees, saying they’ve played together since elementary school, too. He also laments that Iwa isn’t playing anymore.

“It’s ironic,” he says, watching the young wing spiker slam a textbook line shot. “You were the one who always had trouble with your knee but in the end it was his that couldn’t take the strain of the pro courts. Damn shame, too.”

Oh, right. How had he forgotten? ACL tears weren’t always a career ending injury these days, but Iwa’s recovery had had several setbacks. In the end he’d chosen to retire rather than risk permanently destroying his knee by forcing himself back onto the court.

A weight settles in Oikawa's chest as he watches the rest of the practice. It stays with him as he walks the familiar streets to his childhood home. It doesn’t go away when he bids his family farewell, boarding the train back to Tokyo. It’s still there as he drops his keys in the bowl by the door of his new apartment.

There are boxes everywhere. He hasn’t really had time to unpack, his trip home coming within days of landing in Japan. He finds the box of mementos and spends the rest of the afternoon looking through old photos. Iwaizumi is in almost every one.

He chews his lower lip as he grips a picture of the two of them together at graduation in one hand and clenches his phone in the other. They’re still friends, right? It wouldn’t be weird for him to text Iwa now, would it?

//Hey Iwa! I’m back in Japan. Visited Seijoh the other day. Coach says hi.

He sets the phone down and starts tidying up the mess of memories around him. He puts the last trinket back in the box as he hears the device go off. A short buzz. He honestly didn’t expect a response. Then it buzzes a second time.

He looks at the clock and flinches. He’d promised his mother he would let her know when he got to his apartment. He’d been home an hour already and hadn’t texted her. He retrieves his phone with a sigh. She was probably livid.

Oikawa’s heart stutters when he sees Iwa’s name on the display.

//No he didn’t.

//But thanks. And welcome back.

Oikawa smiles at the familiar teasing tone. Some things hadn’t changed in 7 years.

They start texting a few times a week again. Just simple things about Oikawa’s training with the national team, Iwa’s coaching job at a local school, gossiping about the latest news. They say they’ll get together for coffee or dinner one of these days, but their schedules never line up. Oikawa doesn’t mind. It feels like the distance between them has closed drastically. It’s comforting, routine. It feels like being home.

More time passes.

His new normal gets shaken up a few months later when a powerful storm ravages the island, shutting everything down for weeks. The city was spared the worst of the damage, but other areas were not as lucky.

There was a story about a bus caught in a mudslide in the mountains. A high school sports club on their way to a training camp they would never see. His stomach twisted itself into knots at the thought of any of the kids he watched play at Seijoh in a similar situation. The team was local though. His lungs constricted as he wracked his brain for the name of the school Iwaizumi coached at. What would be the odds? Oikawa doesn’t even want to entertain the thought. Still, his hand is shaking as he picks up his phone to text Iwa.

No, he’s calling him instead. If he has to wait for a text back his heart will literally beat itself out of his chest. The other line rings and rings. It goes to voicemail. He doesn’t want to panic. There could be any number of reasons Iwaizumi isn’t answering. And he doesn’t want to seem worried. Even if he is. It takes all of his restraint not to call back right away. He knows it’s irrational.

He forces himself to finish his breakfast, despite how it tastes like ash on his tongue. Every siren sets his teeth on edge. They’ve been more or less constant since the storm cleared. He jumps when his phone buzzes.

His mother, checking in. He calls her, reassuring her that he was fine and inquiring how things were at home. There was a lot of damage, but everyone was safe. The next time his phone goes off, it’s his sister. He’s grateful to hear she and her family are safe, too.

His agent calls to inform him of upcoming relief events he should attend. His teammates check in. Friends text to let him know they’re fine. All but one.

He’s distracting himself with old tapes when the call finally comes.

“Sorry, been in crisis meetings all morning. Are you alright Oikawa? It’s rare for you to call.”

Oikawa sinks into his couch with relief at the sound of Iwaizumi’s voice. He feels silly for being so relieved. He knew there was nothing for him to worry about. “I was just checking in,” he says, only slightly embarrassed at the tremor in his voice. “Just wanted to see how you’re doing.”

“Tooru.”

Oikawa sighs. The tears are streaming down his cheeks now. “What? I can’t be worried about my best friend after all these years?”

He can almost see Iwa shake his head on the other end of the phone. “What are you, my mom?” he teases, and Oikawa barely chokes back a sob. “I was worried about you, too,” he adds, voice soft and tender like Oikawa hasn’t heard in years.

He sniffs as he wipes his eyes. “Do you wanna come over? I’ll make coffee.”

“I’ve got a few more meetings after lunch,” Iwa says, “but I’m free this afternoon.”

“It’s a date, then,” he chuckles as Iwa gives him a long-suffering sigh. Oikawa knows his heart isn’t really in it or he would just refuse to come.

“Well, it’s not like it’s the end of the world.”

Later that day, with Iwa-chan sitting across from him at his kitchen table, steaming coffee and quiet words between them, he thinks that even if it was, there is no other person he would want to spend his last day with.

_The sky'd be falling while I hold you tight_  
_No, there wouldn't be a reason why_  
_We would even have to say goodbye_  
_If the world was ending_  
_You'd come over, right?_

**Author's Note:**

> See? I told you everything would be fine!
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoyed this, please drop a kudos, comment, or come scream at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anininjaspaz)! I write one or two of these threadfics a week and post them there first. Or feel free to check out my other fics!
> 
> Peace!


End file.
